1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic settlement system, a settlement apparatus, and its terminal. In particular the present invention relates to an electronic settlement system and a settlement apparatus, which may perform a settlement of a commercial transaction electronically via a telecommunication network, and its terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic settlement system, which executes a settlement of a commercial transaction electronically via a communication network, personal data such as a credit card number is sent in the form of digital data such as a credit card number via the Internet. Sending personal data such as a credit card number directly, the credit card number may be stolen and suffer from a false use. Thus, it is necessary to keep personal data from being leaked by using a high level of cryptology. To improve security, the electronic settlement system needs a complex authenticating procedure however this sacrifices convenience.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve such a problem and provide a safe and convenient electronic settlement system.